Snowbucks vs. McDoodles
Snowbucks VS. McDoodles is one of the longest-lasting lawsuits in Antarctic history. It was because McDoodles's coffee recipe is poisonous, and had tried to scam the whole buissness industry including Micro Hard and Soft. Others whom joined Snowbucks were the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaves (same result), Happyface (hates McDoodles), EFF (enemy), Burger Khan (enemy), PengWay, Side-to-Side, The Happyface Gourmet, The Restaurant and Mershins-Kazooy Inc.. McDoodles's partners in fighting the lawsuit is www.power4U.com. Prologue McDoodles invested in the coffee industry and created a coffee recipe that was sold at a far cheaper price. Most of Snowbuck's customers rushed to McDoodles to taste the coffee recipe. Snowbucks, enraged by McDoodle's actions decided to sue them. McDoodles won after one hour in court. Snowbucks then sent a group of spies known as the Snowbucks Spies to the McDoodles, under disguise as normal customers. They always order a Big Mac, along with fries and coffee. After eating, the results show that (all not equaling up to 100%; but individually among 100%), 40% threw up, 60% needed the toilet, 60% said it tasted like EFF's fish, 30% said it tasted like burgers, 2% went to hospital, 1% was discharged from hospital a week later, 1% is still in hospital and 0.2% liked it. The Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves also sent a group of spies and the results were the same. So, Snowbucks, Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves and Happyface (whom hates McDoodles quite a bit) sued them once more. EFF also joined the lawsuit. And that's how it started... Day 1 The 1st day of court hearing, and McDoodles' lawyer made a statement: "My Client here is not guilty. It must have been the fact that the coffee recipe does not taste good; and is NOT poisonous" Snowbucks' lawyer then claimed: "Absoloutely not! Many people who drank the coffee DID NOT throw up." "Those people who drank the coffee just did not like it. Also, the ingredients were all safe." "No! My client has hired a forensic specialist to examine the recipe. Here he is." The High Penguin walked in the room in an upright manner. He had a silver briefcase and slammed it down the examining table. Later, a McDoodles employee came in and gave him the coffee. He opened it, and with a plunger, he zipped out some coffee and placed it on a plastic slip. Placing it under his extremely expensive microscope, he said "There is 350g of methanol." "I object!" the McDoodles lawyer exclaimed. "He must have ASKED the lousy employee to put in methane... I mean methanol." The judge asked the McDoodles employee to tell the process of preparing the coffee. He simply stated "You just pour coffee out of the coffee machine onto the cup, ask the customer for sugar or milk. This cup of coffee does not have sugar or milk. We also prepare it especially hot, then leave it outside at the snow for 2 minutes, then bring it back in." "Let me ask Snowbucks Coffee a question." said the McDoodles lawyer. "Did you do the same steps as what McDoodles did?". "Yes!" shouted the representive for Snowbucks Coffee, Smithman Hoorahed. "Therefore, their coffee SHOULD contain the poison too!" exclaimed the lawyer. "Nonsense! Of course it's not the snow! It is due to the ingredients in the coffee recipe! You are SO dumb, Speve." "NEVER!" Speve said. "Order! Order!" the Jacko on the stand said. TO BE CONTINUED. Trivia (so far) *The McDoodles' lawyer's name is Speve. *The lawsuit is held at the Gourdzoid Council Hall. *Snowbucks Coffee and McDoodles both leave a cup of coffee in the snow for around 10 seconds before serving it the customer. Other sources state that Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves do not prepare such a hot cup of coffee, since it was common sense that penguins can't stand such hot heat. Category:Events Category:Conflicts